candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Waffle Workshop
- | characters = Cherry Baroness | champion = Baroque Baroness | new = in | released = | difficulty = Hard - Very Hard | previous = Sugary Shire | previous2 = Sugary-Shire.png | next = Meringue Moor | next2 = Meringue-Moor.png }} Story Before episode: The Cherry Baroness is stuck on top of a pile of chocolate, and she rudely asks Tiffi to help her get down. Tiffi will not agree until the baroness will say "Please". After episode: The Baroness gets very angry and destroys the chocolate by stomping it. As she stomps down, the Chateau begins to break. Tiffi is glad she got down, but the Baroness just shrugs and says, "Whatever!". New things *Technically, nothing new is added. However, chameleon candies are first seen behind liquorice locks in level 472. Levels This episode contains the 200th jelly level in the game, level 475. Cherry Chateau is a hard-very hard episode. It has five hard levels (6 on mobile): , , , , and , two very hard levels: (one on mobile): and , and one extremely hard level: . This episode has broken two trends. First of all, it is an odd episode that ends with a jelly level. All odd episodes from episode 23 end with a candy order or ingredients level. This episode continues the trend of very hard finales. All episodes from episode 28 to 32 (except 31, in some cases) end with a hard level, even episodes 29 and 31 end with candy order levels. Overall, this episode has the same difficulty as the previous episode, Sugary Shire. | very hard = | extremely hard = 0 | nearly impossible = 0 | variable = 0 }} Gallery Story= Cherrybaronessbefore.png|You there, peasant! Get me down at once! Cherrybaronessafter.png|Whatever! |-| Levels= Level 471 Reality before.png|Level 471 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 471 Level 471 Reality after.png|Level 471 - (After candies settle)|link=Level 471 Level 472 Reality.png|Level 472 - |link=Level 472 Level 473 Reality.png|Level 473 - |link=Level 473 Level 474 Reality.png|Level 474 - |link=Level 474 Level 475 Reality.png|Level 475 - |link=Level 475 Level 476 Reality.png|Level 476 - |link=Level 476 Level 477 Reality.png|Level 477 - |link=Level 477 Level 478 Reality.png|Level 478 - |link=Level 478 Level 479 Reality.png|Level 479 - |link=Level 479 Level 480 Reality 2nd Before.PNG|Level 480 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 480 Level 480 Reality 2nd After.PNG|Level 480 - (After candies settle)|link=Level 480 Level 481 Reality 2nd.PNG|Level 481 - |link=Level 481 Level 482 Reality.png|Level 482 - |link=Level 482 Level 483 Reality.png|Level 483 - |link=Level 483 Level 484 Reality.png|Level 484 - |link=Level 484 Level 485 Reality.png|Level 485 - |link=Level 485 |-| Champion title= Baroque Baroness.png|Champion title|link=Baroque Baroness |-| Icon= Cherrychateau.png|Episode icon Trivia *The theme of this episode seems to be based on being polite and using manners correctly. *Upon its release, Candy Crush received gold bars accounts. *This episode seems to take place in France. Plus, "Chateau" is the French for "Castle". *The pathway on the web version is blue while on the mobile version is green. *This is the first consecutive episode which does not have any timed levels. *Like Sweet Surprise and Pudding Pagoda, the episode opener is rated hard. *This episode forms a part of a Hell's cluster, which comprises levels 480-488. **This cluster begins with a triplet of hexagon levels (480 to 482). *This episode contains the 200th jelly level, which is level 475. *The background on mobile devices shows the Cherry Baroness facing Tiffi as opposed to the one on the web version. *The is also shown on Truffle Terrace, which has exactly the same path to that of Glazed Grove's. *In Tasty Treasury, the background is very similar to this, but the walls and columns are yellow instead of blue. *This is the first episode to have the name of a fruit in its title. *Level 311 in Savory Shores got nerfed when this episode came out. Category:World Six Category:Episodes released in 2013 Category:Hard episodes Category:Very hard episodes